


Too Late

by ZoeGlambert



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Gen, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-29
Updated: 2012-09-29
Packaged: 2017-11-15 07:37:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/524805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoeGlambert/pseuds/ZoeGlambert
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy knows its to late.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Late

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own these people. Please tell me what you think also.

He thought he would get over it, it was just a crush he told himself over and over again. Now the GNT is long over and Adam has a new album. Oh, and did I forget to mention Tommy still has a "crush" on Adam. The only thing wrong is that Adam has a boyfriend, Sauli, he's a small blonde haired man and Adam is totally in love with him. Tommy regrets not telling Adam his feelings when he had the chance. But deep down he just wants Adam to be happy, so if Sauli makes Adam happy then he will put on a brave face and who knows, maybe he will find that special someone some day.


End file.
